


We Know

by BakaJuan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/pseuds/BakaJuan
Summary: They Know





	We Know

**Author's Note:**

> It was funny in my mind.

Naegi walked happily to the cafeteria where all his friends were gathered for breakfast.

 

“Hey guys!” he said, beamed with joy. 

 

But the only response he got was serious glares from everyone. He immediately understood that something was wrong. 

 

Before he could ask, Kirigiri spoke.

 

“Naegi-kun… We know.”

 

His embarrassed smile slowly fell down, turning his face into one of absolute seriousness. He slowly raised his hands towards his head and gently grabbed his ahoge, confusing everyone. He looked at his friends with the seriousness of a tyrant.

 

“I don’t know how you found out, but we can’t talk here. He might be asleep, but he could be listening or wake up at any moment,” he said, looking around the cafeteria.

 

He took a few steps back. 

 

“We’ll talk tonight, when _the boss_ is sleeping again. Until then, not a word about it. I need to rehearse for today. I’ll see you later,” Naegi concluded before leaving the cafeteria in a rush.

 

Everyone was looking forward with a completely confused face, their mouths agape, having difficulty registering what just happened. They just wanted to tell him that they knew about the surprise party he was preparing for an upcoming birthday because Hagakure spilled the beans.

 

And now he drops _this_ on their minds?!

 

“I fucking KNEW IT!!” Hagakure shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure random.
> 
> Also, just to let you know that I'll start working on some fics for Assassination Classroom (NagiKae, to be more precise, this ship is empty here on Ao3)
> 
> Next story to update should be either Puppeteer or A story to scream for. See you soon.


End file.
